Malec iPod Challenge
by Kanin V. Karlek
Summary: Because everyone is doing it! I did this on a whim! PLEASE READ! . !Malec! !BoyxBoy!


**A/N: Okay so I'm not dead! I'm doing this so I can show my wonderful readers that I am still alive. Though I haven't updated Awakening because I am going through Major writers blovk and I am looking for someone I can co-write the story with. Just someone who's good at writing Malec because I don't think I'm any good at it! So the next chapter to Awakening will be up ASAP! Though at this current moment in time I'm in a hotel room because tomorrow I am getting on a plane to visit my very close friends in NY! And guess who's going to go on a nerd spree and look for all the spots in Mortal Instruments? ME! Because there's a map on the site and I totally want to go exploring! And I will be posting pictures on my facebook! If anyone wants my Facebook/Myspace/Email just ask! ANYWAY! Enjoy this iPod challenge that I highly suggest others try! I id this out of boredom and tiredness so I'm sorry if they just don't make any sense!**

**Okay, so here are the rules:**

**1. Put your iPod (or other music player) on shuffle.**

**2. For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song**  
**3. You may only use the pairing you choose**  
**4. You only have the length of the song to write and edit the drabble - no cheating!**  
**5. You have to use the songs in order - no skipping around!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments! Cassandra Clare does! I only own the drabbles! Nor do I own any of the songs!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

1) Beauty From Pain- Super [C]hick

Alec walked down the streets of NYC as streetlights flickered on and off, eventually completely dying out. It was 3am and he was broken, his heart was tearing into millions of pieces and he felt like death was grabbing at his body. He had confessed to Jace and he was rejected, completely turned away from. He felt cold and numb, wondering how he could go on. As he walked further he didn't notice crashing into a warm body. The shadow hunter looked up and saw Magnus Bane standing before him. "Why, hello there" the warlock spoke. Alec couldn't mutter a word and felt hot tears slide down his cheeks. Magnus frowned and cupped Alec's face "what's wrong?" he asked and heard Alec mutter a 'Jace' The flamboyant warlock pulled Alec into a tight hug and comforted the broken teen.

2) COOL EDITION- Netsuko Kuwatani

Magnus breathed heavily as he stood in front of a higher demon. He had been fighting it for the past hour and there was even damage on both sides. Alec lay on the ground 10ft from him, bleeding heavily from the demon attack. The warlock hung his head and took one final blow to the demon. The creature fell to the ground in agony and started fading little at a time. Once it disinigrated Magnus ran to Alec and kneeled next to him and began healing him. He handled this so many time throughout the years and was glad Alec didn't have to experience what he had seen so many times over. He loved Alec and wanted to be with him forever, but dreams didn't exists. Something would happen and he needed to be prepared.

"I'm sorry" He muttered and kissed the shadow hunter's forehead

3) Melissa- Porno Graffiti

Alec and Magnus stood together at the top of a hill, hand in hand, and stared at a calm Idris that was set just beneath the hill. The teen turned to his boyfriend and smiled at him. "I'm glad you came to help us" He muttered and then blushed at his own words. Magnus chuckled at the boy's shyness.

"Well, obviously I was in the right mind to make the decision" He returned and wrapped an arm around Alec's waist. "Plus you kissed me in front of the clave, that takes balls" Magnus laughed and Alec blushed.

"Well I need to stand up for me, for us" He smiled at Magnus. Suddenly their lips crashed together and Alec melted into the unexpected kiss _we're in this together_ he thought to himself happily.

4) Lost My Music- Aya Hirano

Magnus sat in a hotel room in Kyoto, Japan. He couldn't stand what was happening. He had been called by an old friend to help him out, and he almost refused. That day was his and Alec's 6 month anniversary. He was worried about Alec getting mad and going off with Jace or something. No matter how many times Alec said he was over him, Magnus was reluctant to believe it. Alec was far away on this special day, it hurt Magnus to be away from him so much that he felt like crying. He just wished that in the morning he would wake up and see the teen's calm sleeping face next to him, but no. He was stuck across the world. Magnus kicked the hotel room's desk and growled to himself. _I'll wait forever_ Magnus thought.

5) Kairi III- Yoko Shimamura

Alec sat quietly in the institute thinking of Magnus, staring at his phone thinking if he should call him. _Am I really getting over Jace this fast? _He thought and frowned. Maybe he was just fooling himself. Though Magnus set so many sparks flying inside him. He felt hot just looking at the warlock.

6) Honto no Jibun- Buono!

Magnus stared at Alec in confusion _How could someone wear so much black? _He thought and then walked over to his boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Alec, we need to dress you up" Magnus stated and dragged Alec into his room. The shadow hunter continuously struggled and whipped around as he was dragged into their bedroom. Magnus placed Aled in front of the bed and grinned, snapping his fingers. A emo-gay style appeared on Alec and Magnus frowned, snapping his fingers again. This time his was an outfit made of Hollister and Aeropostal. Alec growled at Magnus giving him a threatening look. After many styles Magnus put Alec back in his original clothes and walked over to Alec, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you just the way you are" Magnus whispered and Alec smiled

7) Magnet- Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka

A butterfly fluttered it's wings in front of Alec's face and then flew to land on Magnus's palm. The sight of the warlock started a fire in Alec's body. Their love was sinful and wrong to their world. It was like Romeo and Juliet with the dying part. Magnus scooted closer to Alec and placed a kiss on the shadow hunter's lips. The fact that the love was taboo made him shiver in pleasure whenever he thought about it. Alec let a tear slide down his cheek and Magnus knew exactly what that tear meant.

"It'll be alright" The warlock said and drew Alec in for a deep, passionate kiss. Alec was drawn to Magnus like the two opposite sides of a magnet.

8) Cowboy Take Me Away- Dixie Chicks (Hardest song to write Malec to! .)

A certain shadow hunter laid in a field of grass in central park, looking up at the sky thinking about Magnus. He wished they could just leave somewhere they could both be free together. No clave to hold them back. The dark-haired teen smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. They made each other feel free even when they weren't, and Alec loved it. He adored be around the warlock and wished he could do it forever. Their love was wild, and unruly, though he didn't care. They had each other and that was all that mattered. No matter the troubles.

No matter the sins.

Alec loved Magnus.

Perfection.

Freedom.

9) Feels Like Home- Chantal Kreviazuk

Alec laid under Magnus completely naked and looked up in the warlock's eyes and wanted to cry at how happy how he felt.

"Magnus" he whispered and the warlock collapsed next to the teen and wrapped him in his arms. Magnus had been in many relationships but Alec felt like home to him. It was totally different with the shadow hunter. Alec melted into the embrace and listened to the sounds of New York City around them. Even in the darkness of the room he could still make out Magnus. This was the moment he always he wanted. This was the moment where he was happiest. He felt like he was home in Magnus's arms. The warlock tightened his hold and pressed his face into Alec's hair. The two of them together was home.

10) I'm Yours- Jason Mraz

Magnus sat next to Alec on his bright pink couch and put an arm around the male's shoulders. Alec looked at his boyfriend and blushed, slightly scooting closer to him. The warlock took that as his moved, and turned his body so he could place his lips on Alec's. The shadow hunter instantly responded to the kiss and pressed his body against Magnus's. The taller male leaned back into the couch so Alec could straddle his waist. Magnus slowly slid his hand up Alec's shirt, tracing his fingers across marked skin, receiving a shudder from the teen. Magnus smiled and pulled away from the kiss.

"Let's take this into the bedroom" He suggested and received a nod from Alec.


End file.
